1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunshade with a tiltable canopy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sunshade may provide a comfortable space for outdoor activities. A so-called free-arm sunshade manufactured by Glatz Ltd. includes a main frame, a canopy support frame, and a canopy. Although the canopy support frame of the free-arm sunshade is tiltable (rotatable) in all directions to obtain optimum shade, it is, however, found that the adjustment is troublesome. More specifically, the user has to lower the canopy to a reachable level (otherwise a chair or the like is required to reach the canopy), rotate the canopy, and raise the canopy again. The user must operate the mechanism for adjusting the height of the canopy twice. In addition, the device allowing rotation of the canopy in all directions is complicated and might be actuated by strong wind.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved sunshade that allows easy operation in adjusting the tilting angle of the canopy.